A Business Venture
by ABrook
Summary: Anastasia Steele started Steele Publishing after graduation and had no idea how tremendously successful it would become two years later. Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, takes notice and is interested in buying the company from Ana. How does she handle Mr. Grey's negotiating skills?
1. Chapter 1

It has been two years of this.

Busy from the crack of dawn until my head hits the pillow at night.

When I finished college, the job market was saturated with graduates. I had no idea what to do, I wasn't having great luck getting interviews, so I decided to do some freelance writing. Through the process I connected with a few other freelancers, all of whom were in the same position as myself. Our second published author wrote a bestseller, followed by a long string of successful authors, resulting in a multimillion dollar business. My head hasn't stopped spinning since graduation day.

So here I am, a 24 year-old woman with more money than I know what to do with, and a skyscraper with my name down the side. Luckily I had Kate to take over the Public Relations Department. Right now she is planning a 5K run sponsored by Steele Publishing, but currently she is pacing around my office trying to think of a response to text a guy she went on a date with last night.

"Maybe I shouldn't answer him at all, I'll play it cool." She looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe you shouldn't." I answered, only half paying attention.

"Ana I need your help here!" She said sternly.

"Hang on a minute." I said, seeing a new email from a Christian Grey of Grey Enterprise Holdings.

"Have you heard of Grey Enterprise Holdings?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's funny you say that, actually the guy I went on a date with last night… Elliot, he's the CEO's brother." Kate said. "Actually, I was telling him about the company last night. What's it say?"

I clicked open the email.

 **To: Anastasia Steele, Steele Publishing**

 **From: Christian Grey, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.**

 **Subject: A Business Venture**

 **Dear Ms. Steele:**

 **My name is Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings, and I am very interested in Steele Publishing and its tremendous success. I would like to do business with you. Would you mind giving me a call when you get a moment?**

 **You can reach me at 206-939-2364.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Christian Grey**

"Hmm, he says he wants to do business with us." I say as Kate raises a brow.

I type out my response.

 **To: Christian Grey, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.**

 **From: Anastasia Steele, Steele Publishing**

 **Subject: A Business Venture**

 **Dear Mr. Grey:**

 **I will most definitely give you a call, but first... May I ask what kind of business you are interested in doing with SP?**

 **Thank you,**

 **Ana**

I stand up to walk to the bathroom when my office phone rings. It's my receptionist, Kayla.

"Hey, Christian Grey from Grey Enterprise Holdings is on line 1 for you."

"Oh, _alrighty then Mr. Grey_."

I press line 1 and answer.

"This is Ana Steele." I say, a bit annoyed that he didn't answer the email before he decided to call me. Dude, _you_ gave me _your_ number, _I'll call yo_ u. Weird.

"Hello Ms. Steele, this is Christian Grey." He says confidently, he has a nice voice. "I'm interested in doing business with you but I think it'd be best if we sat down and had lunch while we get into the details of it all."

"Umm.. Ok? Do you have something that needs to be published?" I say, unsure of why he is being so vague.

"Not exactly." He responds. "Let's have lunch. When are you free?"

"Umm…"

"Today?" He asks quickly.

"Sure today is fine." I respond and Kate smiles at me sheepishly.

"Okay how is noon for you? Italian food sound good to you? How about Pasta Fresko?"

"Yeah, uh sure." I say, putting my face in my palm and rolling my eyes.

"What's he saying?" Kate whispers. I shrug back.

"See you then Ms. Steele."

"See you then." I answer, hanging up quickly.

"What did he say?" Kate asked.

"He wasn't clear about anything. I'm having lunch with him now apparently. What did you say to Elliot?" I ask, trying to understand what he wants.

"I told him how much the business has grown since we started. Elliott told me that Mr. Grey has been buying a lot of Seattle lately, maybe he wants to buy SP?" Kate said.

"Oh wow." I say, kind of proud to have our worth acknowledged.

"You wouldn't want to sell would you?" Kate asks.

"Not in a million years."

* * *

I pull up out front and walk inside. My white dress flows in the wind, the top of my Jeep is off, and the sun is beaming down on Seattle. A server greets me at the front.

"Hi, I'm looking for Christian Grey, I'm meeting him for lunch." The server looks down at her seating map and I look around the restaurant, waiting for someone to wave me over, but realizing that Christian and I have never actually seen one another.

"He's in the outside seating area." The server responds, She leads me out the back doors and all I see is the back of a man's head in a suit. "Right here."

Mr. Grey turns around and my breath catches in my throat. Holy shit, he's beautiful. His hand moves toward mine and he says a few words to me, but I am awestruck and….. Nervous?

"Hi I'm Ana, nice to meet you." I say as I smile nervously, I'm like teenage Ana all over again. _What the hell is going on with me?_

I sit down and get comfortable, all the while keeping my eyes down, slowly regaining my composure.

"So what is your business venture." I ask, flagging the waitress down for a glass of wine.

"I am very interested in buying Steele Publishing from you." He says bluntly.

"Mr. Grey, I appreciate your interest but Steele Publishing is not for sale."

He blinks at me and changes the subject. We talk about the weather, Seattle, and a few other light topics before he starts in on the sales pitch again.

"What would you sell it to me for… if it was for sale" He asks, sipping a glass of wine.

"Well what would your offer be?" I say quickly, this guy is tricky.

"I will send you the official documents, but I'd like to offer you more than SP's worth, and a chunk of change to each shareholder, about 90 million."

My eyes got wide for a second. _Holy shit. If I wanted to walk away from SP I could._ I enjoyed it, but it was a tough job sometimes, but we were starting to get management figured out and things were slowing down for me. I love my job. No way I'd ever sell.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey. That is a very generous offer but I'm just not interested in selling. I love this company and my job. I'm not interested in walking away. If you ever need anything published we would love to do that for you." I smile.

"Ms. Steele-"

"You can call me Ana." I interrupt.

"Ana, think about the offer before you say no. You can give me a call this week if you decide it's something SP is interested in."

"Ok." I say, arrogantly.

"So is this meal going to be awkward now?" He says, cracking a smile. My breath catches again. His smile is gorgeous.

"Nope." I say, laughing.

We talk about the basics. How he started GEH, and how I started SP. He told me that his brother Elliot had told him about SP's success after his date with Kate, which is what sparked his interest. Mr. Grey had wanted to venture into publishing, but didn't want to build it from the ground up. Which I understood, but SP is going to remain in my care until the day I get too old to work.

"What about an investment deal?" He asked, still trying.

"Mr. Grey, no thank you." I answer, starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"You can call me Christian." He corrects me, winking.

"Well Christian, this has been a wonderful lunch." I stand up and collect my purse, putting cash down on the table, he quickly picks it up and hands it back to me, sitting a hundred dollar bill onto the table.

"Thank you for your time Anastasia. I'll walk you out."

My mind is suddenly cloudy from him referring to me as Anastasia. It has never sounded that good before.

He walks me to my car and pulls open the door.

"Nice ride." He says, smiling at my bright yellow jeep.

"Thank you." I laugh and hop in.

"Think about it and call me if you're interested, Anastasia." There that is again. Anastasia.

I roll my eyes as I pull out of my parking spot and a serious face flashes across Christian Grey's face. I must have struck a chord.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since my lunch with Christian Grey, and there was no sign of him in my email inbox. He has given up on trying to buy SP from me.

It was Friday night and I was in desperate need of a night out. I decided to text Kate.

 **Hey, any big plans tonight? Let's get a drink.- A**

 **No plans. Let's do it. Do you mind if Elliot meets us later?- K**

 **Sure, Elliot is working out then? That's great! - A**

 **Yeah, I really like him. I'll come over and get ready with you.- K**

30 minutes later and I was buzzing Kate into my building.

"Hey Ana." Kate said as she walked into my light yellow kitchen. I have a thing for the color yellow. "Do you have any wine? I plan on getting drunk here before seeing Elliot so I can blame anything I say on being drunk."

"Stellar plan." I respond as I pull a bottle out of the fridge. "Help me pick out my dress."

We walk up my spiral staircase to my extravagant bedroom and bathroom. I still wasn't used to having so much money, this life didn't really feel like mine sometimes.

I curled Kate's hair and she did my makeup. It felt like we were in college again, listening to music and sharing a bottle of wine while getting ready to go out.

I slipped into a black, low cut, short dress and a pair of tall red heels. I looked in the mirror. Even within the past two years I felt like I had grown up a lot. The only downside to Steele Publishing is that I rarely had time to date or have a life outside of work. Now that the business was becoming more established, I planned on making more time to go out.

"Damn Steele, you are a ten out of ten." Kate said, slipping on her own short black dress. We really did clean up nice sometimes.

"Right back at you Kavanaugh."

We walked down the stairs, deciding to take our heels off, as that bottle of wine had already done its work-neither Kate or I had time for lunch this afternoon.

"I think Elliot is just going to meet us here and we can take a cab out to the bar." Kate said, looking down at her phone.

"Okay, sounds good." I say, plugging in my phone to my speaker and putting on the rap playlist I still had from college.

"This brings back memories." Kate said, swaying along to the beat.

"Good memories." I slur. Woah, I'm a little tipsy.

"Hey do you care if Elliot brings his brother?" Kate looks up and smiles nervously.

"Who..Christian Grey?" I look up, eyes wide.

"Yeah, can he come? He's with Elliot."

"Um, I guess." I say, taking another bottle of wine out of the fridge and cracking it open.

"Well good, because they're almost here."

Commence the wine chugging.

A knock at the door interrupts Kate and I's college-reflection-wine-fueled dance party. Kate opens the door and in walks Elliot and Christian Grey, whose appearance makes my entire body blush. Good god why is my skin so transparent.

"Hello Anastasia." He says, shaking my hand in a diplomatic manner. _He has nice hands._ Ugh, I'm drunk and Christian Grey is here. I'm definitely going to say something stupid tonight.

"Hi Mr. Grey." I say, hoping he corrects me.

"It's Christian, but you know that." He winks and I feel my cheeks burn. _Where is my wine bottle._

I walk over to the kitchen and I feel his eyes on me. I glance at my reflection in a window and I realize just how little this dress leaves to the imagination. It's tight, short, and shows a lot of cleavage. Christian walks over and stands next to me as I sip my wine out of the bottle.

"Barefoot Wine, huh?" He says, poking fun at my $10 bottle of wine.

"Hey, it's what I drank in college, before all this happened." I said, motioning to the extravagant apartment.

"Are you going to try to buy my business from me while I'm drunk and vulnerable." I say softly, touching his arm.

"You foiled my plan." He said, laughing genuinely. I realize again how gorgeous he is and my face returns to its bright red shade. "Nah, Elliot told me he was going out and I had no plans tonight." He says, sipping his drink.

"I think I'm getting too drunk." I put my bottle down on the counter and stand over the sink breathing deeply. I feel Christian's hands holding my hair and I get goosebumps when his fingertips touch the sides of my face.

"I just need to eat something before we leave or I won't last." I say, closing my eyes. "Damn, I have the spins."

"The Uber is here!" Kate yells as she comes around the corner. "Oh Ana are you okay?"

"Yeah I just need to eat." I respond.

"Okay, I'll cancel the Uber." Kate says quickly, picking up her phone.

"No, don't worry about that." Christian interrupts. "You guys go, I'm hungry too. We'll eat and meet you guys there."

I look up and Kate winks at me.

"Okay, see you guys there." Kate says quickly, looping her arm with Elliot's and heading out the door. I make my eyes big and shake my head when Christian looks away. _Why is she doing this to me. I cannot be held responsible for the things_ _I_ _say while unsupervised around this very attractive man._

I'm still leaning over the sink as the door closes. "Wanna order a pizza?" I ask Christian, who is making me a glass of water.

"That sounds great. Let's sit down."

Christian and I relax and chat in the living room as we wait for the pizza delivery man. I sip my water and I start to feel a little bit better.

"What's Elliot like. Is he a good guy?" I slur. "Is he a murderer? Are you a murderer? Are you gonna kill me?" I ask, drunkedly.

"No, I'm not a murderer." He laughs. "Elliot is a really good guy."

"Well good. Kate needs a good guy." I say, looking him in the eyes.

"What do you need, Anastasia?" He presses. My stomach drops.

"I don't need anything, I'm content." I say confidently as I roll my eyes.

He raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to say something, when the pizza man buzzes.

I stand up and his face is serious. "I'm gonna go get that." I say, running to get my wallet from the kitchen.

We finish up eating and I'm feeling much better. "Are you ready?" I ask him, ready to see Kate again. I'm too nervous to be around Christian alone.

The elevator ride is tense and I realize that I have never been this attracted to anyone in my whole life. My heart flutters again and I clear my throat. I feel my blush spreading and I make eye contact with Christian, who gives me a small grin.

"What are you thinking about, Anastasia?" He asks me, point blank. I am shocked by his bluntness.

"Um, not your business." I giggle. _You, naked_.

We walk into the bar and I see Kate, who has had quite a bit to drink at this point and is rocking some magnificent dance moves.

"Ana! Come Dance!" She yells from the dance floor.

"Let me grab a drink!" I yell back as I head to the bar.

I order a vodka cranberry and Christian walks up and orders a beer. When my drink comes out, he looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"That's a bad idea." He says, sipping his beer.

"Whatever, Mr. Grey." I say, laughing.

I make my way over to the dance floor and dance scandalously with Kate, very aware of a specific set of eyes that I know are watching me. I feel hands around my waist and turn around. A drunk guy is getting handsy. I move to the opposite side of Kate and start dancing with her again. Again, the same hands appear around my waist. I turn around and talk to the drunk man who is attempting to dry hump me.

"I'm not interested. I'm just here to dance with my friend." I slur as I move away from him once again and look up. Christian gives me a stern look from the bar.

For the third time I feel hands around my waist, a little more forceful this time. Before I can turn around, the hands are gone and I see Christian, with a handful of the guy's collar. The dance floor stops moving as people turn around to see the drama. _Oh great._

"Leave her alone." I hear him say as he pushes the drunk guy and he stumbles backward.

By this time I'm really drunk again and need some air. I grab my purse and dash outside, hardly making it in time to puke in the grass. For the second time that evening, Christian's hands are in my hair.

"Sorry. I'm a mess." I say, laughing.

"You haven't had a night out in awhile, have you?" He smiles back at me.

"No, I've been pretty devoted to SP for the past couple years."

"I understand that." He says softly.

My drunk brain finally takes over for a moment, after an entire night of not saying anything too embarrassing. I look up and see Christian, looking incredibly sexy in a pair of jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and a sports coat.

"You are easy to look at Christian." I say as I sit down on a bench outside the bar. He wraps his jacket around me as I shiver in my tiny dress.

"Oh Anastasia, I am going to bite my tongue in this moment."

"What does that mean?" I say, bending over and resting my head in my lap.

He laughs and strokes my hair with his hand. I melt into his touch.

"I usually have a driver but I gave him the night off. Sorry we have to wait for an Uber, Anastasia."

"You have a driver?" I look up at him and he nods. I start laughing. "What, are you a bad driver or something?"

"No." I look up and Christian is grinning. "He's my personal assistant too."

"Oh okay. So you're a bad driver. Got it." I giggle.

"You are very drunk, Anastasia."

* * *

Thanks to Christian I ended up waking up in my bed and not laying in the street, but my pounding head did not let me forget just how much alcohol I had to drink the night before. _Ouch._

The sunlight streaming through my window hurt my eyes. I got up and walked into the bathroom. My eyeliner was smeared all over my eyes and red lipstick stained my lips. _Wow Ana._

I could smell my pores sweating out vodka. I needed a hot shower and some ibuprofen. I tried to recall the Uber ride home but all I remembered was getting in.

After a good shower and some coffee, I picked up my phone. A text from Christian.

 **I hope you slept well. I had a nice evening with you last night, Anastasia - C**

 **You know damn well that I am not in the best shape today. I had a good evening too. - A**

 **It's nice to get away from work once in awhile. Feel better soon, eat a greasy meal. :) - C**

 **Will do. - A**

 _There is something about Christian Grey._


	3. Chapter 3

Monday passed slowly. The sun was high in the sky but my mood was grey. I sat on an exercise ball in my office, doing the final edits on the last book of a bestselling trilogy. My phone buzzed.

 **Have lunch with me today? - C**

I sat at my desk and stared at the message. A lunch date without a business deal?

 **I planned on leaving work at lunch to enjoy some time by my pool. Today will be the second time I've used it since moving in. Trying the whole 'self-care' thing. - A**

 **That sounds great. Enjoy yourself & relax. - C**

I paused and collected my thoughts.

 **Come eat lunch with me by the pool? Noon? - A**

 **I think I can handle a personal day. - C**

I finished my edits and sent them off, setting myself free for the rest of the day. I ran by the store and grabbed some salmon and asparagus. That sounds good for lunch. I realized that this would be the first time I grilled at my new apartment. I really do need to take more time for me.

As soon as I got home I went straight to the bathroom, showered, and shaved. I only had 10 minutes until Christian was supposed to arrive, and I was furiously rifling through my swimsuits, trying to find a cute one. As I put on my tops, I realized how much my body had filled out since college ended. I wasn't the twiggy girl that I was when I graduated anymore. My swimsuits reflected that. I settled on a white bikini that showed the least of my ass and boobs. It still wasn't great, but I wasn't particularly sad about wearing a tiny bikini in front of Christian Grey.

I was slipping into a see-through knit dress and putting on sunglasses when my apartment buzzer sounded. Perfect timing.

When the elevator opened I watched Christian's eyes quickly glance over my body.

"I just wanna get this out of the way, SP isn't for sale." I giggled, as Christian gave me a sarcastic look.

"I heard." He answered, smiling.

"You like salmon? I'm grilling some for lunch." I said, walking off toward the sliding glass door.

"Salmon sounds great." He said, following behind me.

I stood at the grill and Christian sat in a lawn chair. I took the salmon off of the grill, the asparagus was just about done, and I suddenly feel very domesticated.

"Tell me about what you do in your personal life. I've heard about GEH, but what about you?" I asked, taking the asparagus off the grill and bringing the plates over to the table.

"Well, first off, I'm adopted. Elliot is too and so is my sister, Mia."

"How old were you?" I ask, putting salmon and asparagus on our plates.

"Um, I was around 4 or 5." He looks down at his lap. "What about you?"

"My Mom lives in Georgia with her fourth husband, Bob." I answered. "My biological Dad ran off before I was born and the man I call Dad is named Ray. He is my Stepdad, but he raised me."

"Sounds like a good guy." Christian, said. I nodded in response.

"Well, have you ever looked for your birth parents?" I ask Christian, curiously.

"No. My biological Mother was a drug addict. She overdosed and died, which is how I ended up in foster care. I have no idea who my birth father is. I doubt she knew either." He looks away from me for a moment but looks back at me and smiles. "I'm sorry, heavy stuff."

"It's okay. I asked because I wanted to know." I said, putting my hand over his.

As I cleaned up our plates, I caught Christian watching me.

"Enjoying yourself?" I said as he escaped the trance he was in. He looked up and smiled.

"You've got a smart mouth." He said, jokingly. I smiled and slipped my cover-up off.

"I'm getting in." I said, walking toward the edge of the pool and diving in. When I came back up to the surface, he was slipping off his shirt. His body was absolutely perfect.

As he stood up to walk toward the pool, he tripped over one of my stray flip flops and went face first into the edge of the table.

"Shit!" I yelled, quickly swimming to the ladder as blood poured out of his head.

"Come here." I said, grabbing him by the arm and leading him into my bathroom.

As we got the bleeding under control, I realized that the cut was pretty small.

"I don't think you will need stitches." I said, digging through my drawer for rubbing alcohol and a bandaid.

Christian sat on the edge of my bathtub, holding a towel to his head. I came over and stood between his legs, cleaning the cut and putting a bandaid over it.

"Anastasia, this is torture." He muttered, pinching his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry the alcohol stings Christian."

"That's not what I mean."

Suddenly I became aware of what he meant. His head was eye level with my breasts, which I realized were hardly covered by my bikini top and were reacting to the cold air conditioning.

"Torture, huh?" I said, backing up and throwing away the bandaid trash.

"Absolutely." He responded, laughing.

I felt my skin blushing and sat down next to him on the edge of the tub. "Oh Christian."

"I like you, Anastasia. Let me take you out on a date on Friday."

I pondered for a moment.

I had never dated anyone seriously. My virginity was still very much in tact. I wasn't religious or anything but I just hadn't been interested in sex with anyone before. I had been on a couple dates throughout college but nothing ever came of them except a few innocent kisses. I was weak around Christian, I would most definitely have sex with him if the time came.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. A date sounds great." I wasn't quite ready to spill the virginity news before our first date.

* * *

Christian and I returned to the pool and talked well into the evening. I pried a little more about his birth mother and he told me that he goes to therapy to deal with some of his issues. I hadn't realized earlier that Christian had witnessed his Mom's death. He watched her overdose. I told him about my Mom's multiple marriages and the abandonment issues I was dealing with. It was nice. I hadn't even talked to Kate about some of these things.

As it started to get dark, Christian and I went inside and laid on the couch. My eyes started feeling very heavy.

"I should go home." Christian said, standing up.

"No, stay." I said, yawning.

"Anastasia, I really like you. I want to stay, but I think it's smarter if I get going. I don't want to be impulsive."

"Yeah. You're right." I said, quietly.

Christian walked over, pecked me on the forehead, and stood back up. I sat up and looked at him, frowning. He stared back down at me.

I stood up slowly and ran my hands through his hair. He closed his eyes and let out a tiny moan. My heart nearly exploded.

"You're going to leave without kissing me?" I asked, a bit disappointed.

"I did kiss you." He responded.

I rolled my eyes. "On the forehead."

"Don't roll your eyes at me." He wrapped his hand around the side of my neck and pulled my lips to his. It was slow, his lips were warm and soft, and he smelled absolutely delicious. Just as I slipped my tongue into his mouth, he cut it short.

"I'm going home now." He winked, walking to the elevator with a smile. "I'll pick you up on Friday at 7, sound good?"

"Sounds good." I smiled back, still in a daze.

 _Friday couldn't come soon enough._


	4. Chapter 4

The week lurched by, although work was incredibly busy. I had been at work until almost 9pm every night of this week. It was finally Friday and I had plans of wrapping up my work around 4. Unfortunately, this would not be the case. It was 6:15, Christian was supposed to be picking me up from my apartment at 7 & I wasn't going to be done with my work until at least 7. My stomach growled.

Ugh.

 **Hey, I'm running behind. Probably stuck at work until about 7. Wanna reschedule? - A**

 **Sure, we could reschedule, but If you want me to wait for you to get done tonight, I will. -C**

I sat and stared at my texts. I really wanted to see him.

 **Wait for me. Meet me at SP at 7? - A**

 **Sounds like a plan. -C**

Half an hour later, Kate popped her head in the door of my office.

"Ana, I'm headed out. You better hurry home to get ready for your date." She winked at me

"I pushed the time back. He's just gonna pick me up from here." I said, looking through my edits and running my fingers through my hair.

"So…" Kate pried.

"What?" I said, taking my glasses off and looking up at her.

"Are you going to give up your v-card to Mr. Grey?" She laughed. Kate was the only person who knew that I was still a virgin.

I dug through my purse and dropped my birth control on my desk.

"Well, I made a doctor's appointment to get this on Tuesday after Monday night's shenanigans… or lack of shenanigans, I should say ."

"You are always prepared, aren't you." Kate laughed."Have fun, Ana. I expect all the details."

"You will get them, do not worry." I answered as I waved her out. "Have a good weekend."

As Kate turned around, she almost collided with Christian Grey.

"Hey, what are you doing here. You could've called me to come down." I said, standing nervously.

Kate stood awkwardly between both of us.

"I know, but I thought you might never come down if I didn't come up here and drag you out." He said. "Hey Kate. How's my brother?"

"He's good. Really good... Well, I'll leave you kids to your date. Have a nice weekend." She said, backing out of the doorway with a mischievous smile.

"Bye Kate." I called as she walked out of the door.

"It's good to see you." I said, making my way toward him. I kissed him on the cheek lightly and began tidying up my work space, taking note of my birth control which was still sitting out on my desk. Well, no secrets here I guess.

"It's good to see you too." He said, moving toward me. My cheeks started getting hot and I backed up a little. "Why are you so nervous?" He asked me, closing the gap between us and going in for a kiss. His lips were unbelievably soft, and his smell was absolutely intoxicating.

"You're very attractive. I'm very attracted to you." I stuttered, laughing.

"The feeling is mutual."

"How's your cut?" I said, motioning to the small cut on his forehead.

"You were right, no stitches needed. You're a great nurse." He winked.

"I guess I'm in the wrong profession. I'm going to gather up my stuff and we can leave."

We pulled into Christian's parking garage and evidently, I had fallen asleep. I woke up in the back of his car with my head rested against his shoulder. I'd never understood the purpose of having a driver, I liked driving, but I suddenly realized how wonderful it would be for napping. I'd have to look into that.

"Why are we at your apartment?" I said drowsily.

"Well, obviously you're tired, so I figured it would be more relaxing if we could just hang out here."

 _Smooth, Grey_.

"I'm excited to see where you live. What are you cooking for me?" I said, to which he responded with a laugh.

"Chinese food. I ordered it on the car ride here."

"You're speaking my language now, Mr. Grey."

I thought my apartment was fancy-Christian's was ridiculously fancy. The space was huge and everything looked shiny, expensive, and immaculately clean.

"Well, this is my worst nightmare. I'm too clumsy for this situation." I laughed, motioning toward the white couch.

The Chinese food arrived and we sat at the breakfast bar, eating and talking about our businesses. It was really nice to talk to someone in the same position as me. Being young and in a leadership role at a big company brought along challenges.

"Can I ask you something personal, Anastasia."

"Yeah of course." I said, ready to answer. I felt like an open book with Christian.

"What is the longest relationship you have been in."

Oh god, I knew that this was the moment that the truth would unravel. I felt my stomach get uneasy.

"I haven't really been in a long term relationship before." I said, carefully. "I've just dated here and there. Nothing serious." He seemed satisfied with that response. "What about you?"

"Well, um…" Christian stuttered, clearly off his game. "I have had… relationships, but never really had a strong connection with anyone before… Until you." He smiled and held my hand.

"I like you." I said, squeezing his hand.

"Anastasia, that's not all I need to tell you." He said, putting his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"In the past I have been very involved in BDSM."

It took my mind a moment to process what he had said. "Like handcuffs and leather?" I said, a little freaked out, but suddenly very turned on at the thought of being tied up by this man.

"Well, it's more than that." He said, exhaling. "I consider myself a dominant and I usually seek out relationships specifically for the purpose of having a submissive."

"Okay?" I said, a little confused about how it all worked.

"So, the girls I have dated signed a non-disclosure agreement and also signed a contract that outlined the rules of being a submissive." He said. "For a long time, because of my issues from my past, I've been unable to handle the emotional side of relationships, so submissives are kept at an arm's length. My therapist recommended that I try forming a mental connection with a woman that I was attracted to. When I met you I didn't even have to try."

I sat silently, just listening, trying to understand what he was saying to me. Well, this was going to make my virginity news awkward. He just told me about one of his deepest sexual kinks, and I have to divulge that I haven't even had sex before? _God help me._

"Talk to me Anastasia." He said. For the first time was seeing Christian Grey... nervous.

"Um, I don't know what to say." I said, letting out an awkward laugh.

"I just wanted to be honest with you, in case anything happened between us tonight, I didn't want to keep that secret from you."

"Ok... well, I guess I've got a secret for you too." I said, chugging my glass of wine.

"What?" He said, smiling. _Oh god, here it goes._

"I'm a virgin."


	5. Chapter 5

He looked at me in disbelief and ran his hands through his hair.

"You're kidding me. I just told you all of that... You're joking." He looked at me as if he was waiting for the punchline.

At this point my face was turning a deep shade of red. I looked down at the floor.

"Yeah." I said, waiting for a black hole to swallow me and get me the hell out of this situation.

I felt his hand run down my back. "Look at me." He said, pulling my chin up with his fingers. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, it's just hard to believe. I mean, look at you."

"Well… Thanks. I have always associated sex with love, and I didn't find that in college, and I've been so busy the past two years with my business." I said, being careful with my words. "But I'm falling for you. I know you have a complicated past… It doesn't matter to me."

"Anastasia, I just wanted to make sure you knew, before anything… happened. I have some demons that I'm still battling." He said. "I felt like it might be dishonest if I didn't tell you sooner rather than later."

"Let's just see how things go." I smiled, pulling him in for a kiss. _Let's just forget about the virginity thing…_

He pulled away from me. "You're 24 years old, beautiful, smart, and a virgin. I really don't think I believe you." He smiled, pouring more wine into his glass.

"Does it freak you out?" I said, looking away from him, ready for the hard truth.

"Freak me out?" He laughed. "No Anastasia, it does not whatsoever." He said, raising his eyebrows at me.

We sipped our wine awkwardly for a minute.

"Does it freak you out that I'm involved in BDSM?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"No. I'm open to trying new things." I said, lifting my glass and clinking it with his. "To new experiences."

We both took a sip and tension filled the air.

"I need to show you something." He said, rising to his feet and holding out his hand. I stood up and followed him upstairs. We stood outside a door in his hallway. Christian pulled a key out of his pocket. Before he unlocked it, he looked at me.

"This might be a lot to take in." He said, opening the door for me. I walked inside and the room was dark. He flicked on the light and I looked around. _Woah_.

A large bed with tall posts was the main attraction of the room, although there were several other contraptions. He showed me drawers of whips and toys, and a variety of paddles hanging from the wall.

"What do you think?" He said, looking away from me.

"I can't say I'm not… intimidated. Is this painful? It makes me nervous."

He walked over and took a riding crop off the wall and took my hand. "Hold your hand out flat." He brought the crop down on my hand and I felt a small bite, but the sound had definitely been a lot more dramatic than the pain. "This room is all about pleasure, not pain." He said, hanging the crop back on the wall and standing behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I turned around and hungrily brought his lips mine. He wove his fingers through my hair and pulled my head back toward him, snaking his face into the crook of my neck and sucking on the skin.

"You better not give me a hickey, Mr. Grey." I giggled and moaned at the same time.

"Let's do this elsewhere." He said, taking my hand and pulling me toward the door.

We walked back downstairs to his room, where everything was silky black or dark grey. A huge window overlooking the city mesmerized me immediately. I walked toward it.

"Beautiful." I said.

He came up behind me and put his hands on my hips, kissing down the side of my neck. I nearly melted into the floor.

I turned around and looked at him. The dim light coming from the window illuminated his face. I was awestruck by how beautiful he was. I felt his hands slide down my sides and to my butt. A rush of warmth ran through my body.

"Um Christian." I said in between kisses. "Weird request, but would you mind if I showered before we um- I have been at work all day."

"Of course, Anastasia." He said, squeezing my ass and pulling me in for another kiss.

"Let me help you first." He said, grabbing the bottom of my dress and pulling it over my body.

He pulled me in once again, reaching around my back to unhook my bra. I watched as the straps came down my arms and I revealed myself to him. His eyes raked over my body.

"You are beautiful." He said, kissing down my neck and taking my nipple into his mouth. I let out a moan. _Yes. Do more of that_.

He moved back up to kiss me and moved his hands to my chest. I could barely handle the sensation.

"You have no idea how bad I've wanted to touch you like this, Anastasia."

I pulled away from him and snaked out of his arms. "I'll be fast." I said, pecking him on the lips and scurrying off to the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

I shut the door and looked in the mirror. It was a good thing that I had gotten a moment to clean up, I looked like a mess with black mascara under my eyes and ratty hair. I stepped into the shower and the warm water felt unbelievable. I got to work and scrubbed my body down using his soap, it smelled so good.

Suddenly I felt arms wrapping around my waist. "I couldn't wait." He said, kissing the inside of my neck.

I turned around and fought every urge to look down. I was very curious but also incredibly nervous. My heartbeat sped up as his hands grabbed my bare ass in his hands. "Ohh." I moaned out.

He smiled against my lips as his hands massaged my backside. "Sit, Anastasia." He said, moving me over to the granite bench in his extravagant shower. I sat down and crossed my legs, to which he winked at me. "Relax." He said as he got down onto his knees and pulled my legs apart. I suddenly became very self conscious as he kissed the inside of my thigh. I felt my body get tense.

"Hey." He said softly. "Let me take care of you."

I took a deep breath in and he resumed kissing up my thigh. I could barely hold in my moans. As his lips finally kissed the spot I was so desperate for him to touch, I put my hand over my mouth and whimpered.

"No." He said, moving my hand. "I want to hear you. Don't hide from me."

His lips moved back to their position, and his tongue made a long pass over my core. Every part of me was on fire.

"Oh my god, yes." I moaned, weaving my fingers into his hair. "Don't stop."

His tongue moved quickly and warmth spread throughout my body. It was too much, I pulled his head back, my eyes wide. "Hang on." I said, panicking.

"Anastasia, have you ever done this to yourself?" He asked, stroking me with a finger. I shook my head. "No." I said quietly.

"Relax and trust me." He said, moving his lips back to their position. I moaned as his tongue worked it's magic. I felt the warmth spreading again and tried to relax. My heartbeat sped up and I felt like a bomb, ready to explode. I couldn't decide if I was in ecstasy or discomfort.

"Christian." I moaned, a hint of nervousness in my tone.

"Come on Anastasia." He said, moving his tongue in a rhythmic pattern. "I want you to come for me."

I closed my eyes as I reached the peak of the mountain, unsure of where this feeling was taking me. "Open your eyes and look at me." He said, grabbing me by my hips and moving his tongue faster.

I cried out as I came unglued. Electricity ran through my body and Christians hands gripped my waist. For a few moments I had not a single thought in my head. Complete ecstasy.

As I came back into reality, Christian stood up and held his hand out. "Let's dry off." He said, helping me step out and grabbing towels.

As I flipped my head over to dry my hair, I once again felt his hands on my hips and his… um member against my ass. A rush of warmth went through my body again. I had yet to look down. I turned around and could no longer avert my eyes.

It turns out that Mr. Grey was perfectly endowed as well. My eyes met his and he pulled me in, turning us to face the mirror.

"I imagined you like this a million times, and you're more beautiful than I could've imagined." He said, running his hand across my stomach and breasts.

"You imagined… about me?" I asked him, curious.

"Oh Anastasia, yes." He nodded. "How was that for you?" He asked, motioning toward the shower.

"I have no words." I said, still breathing a little hard. I wrapped my arms around his torso and pulled him in. He kissed my forehead.

"Christian, I'm ready when you are." I said into his chest. He threw me over his shoulder and I giggled as we made our way to his bed. As he laid me down, I looked at him in the dim light. My eyes wandered down south once again. Hopefully his beautiful face would distract me, because this was going to hurt.

"Relax, Anastasia." He said, laying beside me and spreading kisses over my chest. He brought his lips to mine as he spread my legs open and slowly slid a finger inside. A small moan escaped my lips. He developed a rhythm, and I felt my body once again rising when he added another finger.

I felt full, but it wasn't painful. It was an adjustment, but as he continued moving his hand it got better, and I felt myself getting dangerously close to the peak. I grabbed his hand. "Wait." I said, panting. "I don't want this to happen again without you."

I watched as his eyes went dark and he took his fingers away. He laid flat on his back, his arousal standing proudly.

"Come here, Anastasia." He said, stroking my hair. "You can control how fast we go."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and straddled his legs. He positioned himself at my entrance and I came to terms with just how large he actually was. "Breathe baby." He said. I exhaled and sat down slowly.

At first it wasn't painful, to which I was quite surprised. Then I felt the resistance and an intense pinching and burning. I let out a small cry.

I looked down and Christian's eyes were filled with worry and arousal, a strange combination. He grabbed my arms and pulled me against his chest. His hips came off of the bed while holding onto my ass, finishing the job at hand. I yelped once again as he fully entered me.

"Anastasia, relax baby." He said, stroking my hair. "Breathe."

He began moving inside me and I winced in pain, burying my face in his neck, trying not to make a sound. A tear ran down my cheek and landed on his collarbone. "Ana." He said, pulling me out of the crook of his neck and looking me in the eyes. "Do you want to stop?"

"No." I replied. "I want to do this."

He pulled out of me and stood at the edge of the bed. "Get on your hands and knees." He said. "This position might be a little easier."

I backed up until he was resting against my ass. He ran his hands down my bare back and entered me once again. It was painful but more bearable, he was right.

"How are you?" He said, moving cautiously.

"I'm fine, keep going." I said softly.

Each pump got easier, until it actually started feeling… good. I was happy to feel my body beginning to climb the peak once again. A moan escaped my lips and Christian sped up. "That's it baby." He said, grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling. _Holy shit he is hot_.

"I want to watch you." I said, my breathing ragged.

He flipped me over and I laid flat on the bed. As I looked at his body I was completely overtaken. My eyes followed his chiseled shoulders down to his abs, to his v-cut, and finally to the spot we were connected.

"I think I'm… I…" I cried out as my body clenched around him. Fireworks went off inside my head and warmth filled my abdomen. I looked up and saw Christian biting his lip, his muscles tense as he watched my orgasm. I watched him quickly unravel. "Anastasia." He let out a moan and pulled out, releasing himself onto my stomach. _That was the best thing I've ever witnessed._

He came down to my level and kissed me, soft and sweet. I ran my hands through his hair.

"And you wanted to reschedule our date." Christian laughed, standing up to grab a towel.

Suddenly, a wave of emotion hit me.

 _If this crashes & burns it's gonna hurt like a bitch. _


End file.
